Traditional Vow
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: A series of short storied, where the guy is either a demonn or a vampire, and they have to recite a 'vow', and hope that their desired mate will accept. SasoSaku ItaHina OroOC SasuNaru KimiOC ZetsuOC KakuOC
1. Puppet's Bride pt1

Puppet's Bride

Pt.1 (SasoSaku)

777777777777777777777777777

_Long ago- there was a princess, who met a young demon boy that had found their way into her palace. The two quickly became friends, and she promised, that one day, she'd marry him._

_But as she came to the age to marry, she had forgotten her promise to the demon boy, and was arranged to marry an honorable lord, who'd she'd live happily with for the rest of her days._

_The demon boy, now a strong and fearsome demon lord, was enraged. The demon, who had fallen madly in love with the princess, had other plans for her. That night, into the princess's room he crept silently, to her bed where she slept. _

_She woke with a start and screamed, as the demon lord picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Fast as the wind, he left the human palace to his castle deep in the mountains, with the lovely princess._

_-This is where our story begins-_

She sat in the room she had been given by her captor. The click of the lock, made her look up, as the door opened. And there he was.He stepped aside, letting a pair of maids in, to clean up her room, and prepare the neccisary things.

She stood up, running over to him, before falling to her knees at his feet, clutching his shirt.

"Please- please-" She sobbed bitterly, the maids came over to her side.

"Princess-" The demon maids said in sympathetic tones.

"Leave."

The maids looked at him, but hastily bowed and left the room. He took her hands into his gently, and removed them from his shirt, before turning on his heels and taking his leave, shutting the door behind him. She banged on the door as he left, pleading, that he let her go.

_'I don't think so' _He thought to himself, but tied up his long hair, in silence.

(Later)

Sakura Haruno still sat in her 'confinement'. A luxourious and elegantly decorated and furnished room. It was probably about lunch time, when he returned.

The demon, Sasori of the Red Sand.

He looked nothing like what he had looked like when she met him as a child. She supposed he 'matured' in demon's terms.

Sasori, looked to be about 16-18 years old, but his skin held a demonic, redish-tint. His hair no longer went to mid-neck, it now went down to his waist in wild waves, of spiky maroon locks. For a demon, his hair was well-groomed, unlike some of the demons she had heard of in books. At the moment, he was leaning with his back against one of the room's walls, his arms crossed over his chest, while his hair was tied back.

Sakura was wary of approaching him, after all of the stories she had heard, of a hamsome red-headed demon, luring girls to their deaths.

"Why- are you doing this?" She asked. Sasori looked at her, not giving a single hint of emotion.

"You gave your soul to me. Unless I'm mistaken, that means I, in short, OWN you." Sasori said. "With that said, I think I have the right to stop you from marrying, when you'd already promised me."

She sat there, stunned, at hiss cold reply. She covered her mouth, her head lowered as her gaze was level to the ground. Her pupils shrunk, as she realized the reality of the situation at hand. She was never... going to see her family-...ever again. She had to close her eyes tightly, to hold back her tears.

Sasori stood there, watching her cry into her hands. He growled. It sickened him to no end, seeing her cry so unhappily, in his presence. He tookm a breath.

"I , am Sasori, and I have choosen you, Haruno Sakura, as my mate for eternity." Sakura looked up at him with puffy pastel green eyes, as the demon lord continued. "-Until my last breath, as well as yours-" Sasori crouched inf ront of her, looking her in the eyes. "Do you accept my proposal of partnership?"

It was the traditional vow for both demons and vampires. It was always recited, to their desired mate, if they had found one. And- Sasori was more than positive, Sakura was his perfect mate. A mate- someone you didn't mind spending the rest of your life with- no matter immortal or not. Someone you felt so strongly for- that you'd be heart-broken, if they rejected you.

"If you- say yes- then I'll take you back to see your family. Don't worry- I'm not going to kill you or torture you either." Sasori said, holding his hand out to to her a little. "What do you say, your highness?"

Sakura looked at his redish-grey eyes, she was able to escape his hypnotizing orbs, and look at his held out hand. She hesitated greatly, reaching out. before placing her hand in his. He smiled, standing up, pulling her with him. He kissed her.

"You- still have to say it- or it's not official, even though actions speak louder than words." Sasori whispered in her ear. She swallowed, her mouth, trying to form the words.

"I-I accept your p-proposal, Sasori." Sakura said quietly, before her chin was tilted up- warm lips capturing her own, in a loving kiss.

"You don't realize, how much that means to me, Sakura." Sasori said, withdrawing from her. "Now, I'll keep my side of the bargain, and take you to see your family. But-" He lifted a strand of her now dull, rmagenta hair. He'd put her through more than he thought. "-I'm not going to take my new bride, to see her family- looking like THAT."

Her eyes widened, and she looked herself over. Indeed, she looked terrible, for a princess. Her kimono held a museum's worth of rips, snags, and cuts. Some, even going deep enough, to gently putpainfully, scratch porcelin skin. She blushed at her rough look, blushing three more shades of red, when the demon lord scooped her up in his arms, and walked out of the room.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura questioned him in a panic, for she and gravity, were not very kind to one-another at all.

Sasori was silent as he entered a grand room, making her gasp. He went through an arch way, and put her down.

"The towels are over there- pile on the left is mine. pile on the right is yours-" Sasori said.

"What's is the difference between If I use one of your towels or mine?"

"Please, mate, keep in mind, I only need a single towel- yours goes to mid- lower leg- mine doesn't. Length is the difference." He explained, before pointing to a black door. "That is the bathing spring- ours, of course, is the largest in the castle."

He left her. Sakura made sure of that- and she let out a relieved sigh, before turning on her heels. The floor was all slick tile. Her clothes fell around her ankles , and she gracefully stepped out of the circle, accidentally grabbing one of Sasori's towels. She wrapped it around herself, before stepping outside of the black door into the bathing spring, the steam was abundant. Like a mini-fog. She slipped in.

"How's the water?"

She gasped turning around, Sasori standing behind her. He smirked. "So- you took one of my towels." She blushed, looking down, seeing the towel only went to mid-thigh. She looked back up, to see Sasori removing his shirt, and discarding it in the water. She gasped quietly, Sasori smirked.

"Can yopu believe it? I used to be a puppet at one time." Her said, wrapping and arm around her waist, gently pulling her closer to him. She didn't believe it at all. He couldn't have EVER been a puppet with those sculpted and rock-hard abs- impossible!

Sasori brushed some of her hair behind her earm before kissing her forehead. "You don't know- how good I'm going to treat you, Sakura." He whispered kindly in her earm closing his eyed, breathing in her scent, even through all the steam, that seemed to hide the two in a perfect, smoke screen.


	2. Bloody Rose Pt1

Bloody Rose

Pt.1 (ItaHina)

&

She took her time, walking down the crowded streets of her home village. The Konoha Fall Festival, was in another week, so the entire town was alive and buzzing.

Hyuuga Hinata, herself, wasn't a huge fan of the festivals. Not unless Naruto was coming with her.

She let out a tired sigh, as she continued to her house from a mission. She shivered, feeling as if she was being followed. But, as always, when she turned around, the streets were bare and held not a single foot print, other than her own and her familys'.

Hinata let out a wary sigh, telling herself it was just her imagination. Possibly, the cause, was that she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep recently. So, she suspected, that her mind was now getting back at her, for this fact.

Hinata entered her home, going straight to her room. Shutting and locking the door behind her, before she went into her closet, undressing. She pulled a see-through yellow night gown over her under ware. Hinata walked back into her bed room, before letting out a gasp.

A large, black shadow, crouched on her now open, window sill. It seened to- smirk at her- displaying its perfect, pearly white, teeth.

"Good evening." It purred, before it vanished.

Before she knew what was happening, Hinata was pinned against the nearest wall to her. She tried to push the intruder off of her, but they didn't budge in the slightest. They leaned down and- sniffed her neck- before letting out a hungry growl.

"Just as I thought. I knew I wasn't mistaken."

Hinata looked up into a pair of bloody red, Sharigan eyes. She instantly closed her own, thinking her intruder was going to use their Sharigan on her- but she was wrong.

"Don't worry- My eyes are like this. I'm not going to harm you in anyway, Hinata." They said silkily, tilting her chin up. "I'll only tell you nicely once- Don't scream-" She opened her eyes, and they showed off their claws. "I really- don't want to kill you."

She looked her 'intruder' over. He had long, black hair, that was tied back. He scooped Hinata up with strong arms, making the Hyuuga Heiress, squeak, with his blinding speed. He lifted her up a little higher, before turning, and walking away from her single route of escape- her bed room door. His black cloak, flowing behind him a little, as he walked.

"P-Put m-me d-down!" Hinata stammered, blushing, trying to get out of his hold. He did nothing to stop her, as she wiggled and squirmed about, in his tight grasp. He smirked, stopping, looking at her.

"I, am Uchiha Itachi, and I've chosen you, Hyuuga Hinata, as my mate- for eternity. Until my last breath, as well as yours." He said formally, before leaning down to her neck, after he had set her down on her back, on her bed. He nipped and sucked at her weak spot gently, eager to leave to his lair and take her there.

"Do you accept my proposal of partnership?" Itachi asked quietly and quickly.

He knew he had her. She was blinded by pleasure at this point and she'd say what he wanted to hear, without question.

"Y-Yes- ngh-" She whimpered, accepting Itachi's offer, not knowing she had just accepted a vampire. Itachi's smirk widened, and he stopped his attack on her neck, picking her up bridal style.

"Excellent- now, let's leave quickly so we can continue this -somewhere else." The elder Uchiha purred seductively. He covered them both dramatically, with his cloak, and they vanished out of sight. The only thing left- was a small wisp of faint, lavender purple, smoke, that faded away without as trace. Just as they had.


	3. Taking a Chance Pt1

Taking a Chance

Pt.1 (OroOC)

* * *

Orochimaru released a sigh. Ever since Sasuke he come into the picture, Orochimaru was the one, who always brought back dinner. Sasuke- he was just that- GAY. But, Orochimaru refused to bring him such prey, and that was where Orochimaru drew the line.He hated going out to a gay bar- when he was obviously straight- and pretend, to act as if he was otherwise.

Orochimaru told the young Uchiha, that he'd have to go get his own mate. The Uchiha heatedly agreed before complaining that he didn't want Orochimaru going to his usual place, a bar/ restaurant, to get dinner. Orochimaru shook his head. What was wrong with the regular spot?

The place Orochmaru had been going to, the Babbling Boar, was a rather- inappropriate place, to get their nightly meals. It was something like a Hooters- correction- it was the sluttier version, of a Hooters. Only females worked at the Babbling Boar, which was actually a Pub. Orochimaru was a regular- they didn't wish to ask his name, so they referred to him as, 'DJ Shade', and left it at that.

Orochimaru landed just beside the side door. He wrapped his dark- almost black- indigo cloak around his body.He vanished behind the swinging door of the pub, helping himself to his regular booth- which the girls were now wise enough,to reserve just for him. Almost immediately, a waitress was at his table to serve him.

"Howdy, DJ Shade. Can I get you anything to drink?" A dirty-blond-haired bimbo asked him. Not even for a millisecond, did the thought of giving the waitress his vampire proposal, cross his mind. The Texan-accent ruined it all- and bimbos weren't really his thing anyway.

But he did spot something unearthly appetising, that was more of this thing then the waitress waiting for his reply. When was the last time, he actually got a meal for himself? Really- everyone has to be selfish once in a while- and tonight was his night.

"Do you know who that girl over there is?" Orochimaru asked, pointing to his victim for the night, a girl with purple hair.

"Oh, her? Sorry, I didn't really ask her- but I think her friend called her 'Ryu'."

"Thanks. I think- I'm going to get her tonight-"

"Heh, good luck, sugar. That guy- Hidan, was it? Yeah, he tried-" Orochimaru looked at her with a shocked and disbelief look. "-poor guy got turned down real fast like."

Orochimaru mentally calculated his chances. Hidan could get ANY girl he wanted- just like Sasuke- and he'd been REJECTED? Shit- that meant his own chances were about a million to one- probably had a 99.99 percent chance of complete FAILURE.

"Alcohol is liquid courage- tell the bartender to get me his heaviest drink- and a apple martini" He'd rather take his shot at that 0.01 percent chance of success. The waitress gave him a shocked look, but nodded, and scurried off. She returned with his deadly beverage. He gulped down the heavy alcohol in a single swig, before approaching his 'target'. Unfortunately, her blue violet-haired friend, noticed him first.

"Look ladies- here's the next contestant-" She muttered, but with his hearing, it was clear as day.

"Your eyes are as blue as the ocean, and baby I'm lost at sea." He purred his usual pick-up line, making the female growl.

"My eyes **aren't **blue, **jackass**." She hissed venomously at the Sannin, who was taken back by the disrespect and snippy attitude from the girl. Her snapping could be considered as 'bitchy' or 'mean'. He categorized it as 'fiesty', and he liked feisty. He soaked in her appearance.She wore a loose, blue, tang-top, covered with pink and light pink hearts, and a baggy, black, skirt, with ties on the sides, that almost reached her knees. Long, lavender purple hair, pulled into a pair of girlish pigtails, that went down to her mid-back. He loved her eyes; a light grey, that held a seductive and mesmerizing look- showing the nature of a she-demon.

"My bad, short-stuff." He replied casually. An anime vein pulsated on the side of his victim's head, from his comment.

"Ugh- what a jack off!" One frined hissed, the other looking at the purple haired girl.

"Aw, don't worry 'bout him- he just wants to get in your pants." The other said in a sympathetic tone.

Orochimaru's eyebrow twitched momentarily, before he gave them both a glare telling them to shut the hell up and know their place, before he fucking killed them both. The two females were actually smart enough, to understand his threatening and menacing glare. The swallowed, and kept their traps shut, much to his pleasure.

"So, what's your name, devil?" He asked, making the girl grin faintly.

"It's Kamikoro- Kamikoro Ryu." She said in her silky voice.

"Orochimaru. Could I- maybe- treat you to dinner later?" Ryu's friends tried to say something, but she held up a hand, to keep their silence, unbroken.

"Look, I'm really sick of guys waltzing up to me, thinkin' they're all in the hood, and hitting on me. I'm also tired, of rejecting guys left to right." Ryu sneered. "So, if you're serious about me, other than a typical one-night-stand then you, won't mind if I have you do me a couple favors, right?"

His mental smirk grew wider. He saw what she was doing- she was daring him to back down from his original mission. Orochimaru understood her strategy, after taking in what he had learned from her tone and body language. She was playing him like a card, because she knew, he would never agree to such terms- or, as many terms there might be, so to say.

"Not at all, cutie."

"Alright- get me a ENTIRE bottle of Bacardi. If you're like the rest, you will walk away-"

"But what fun is it- to be like everyone else?" He questioned, catching Ryu off guard, and she gave him an astonished and thoughtful look- bewildered. He was probably, the first guy she met, who had actually talked back, instead of immediately following her orders. A almost non-existent tint, appeared on her cheeks, and her voice was quiet and thoughtful.

"Y-You're right-" Ryu said, Orochimaru left to get her Bacardi.

# Later that night #

The two crashed into one of his 'stand-by' apartments, already at it. After locking the locks so they kept the door in its frame securely, Orochimaru kicked the door closed, too busy with his 'catch', to care about taking the time to actually give a damn about shutting it properly.

She had him do all those 'errands' just to show he was reliable? He wasn't going to make this a one-night stand, like the rest of the bimbos he had collected, laid, and then killed. She could have just kissed him, and that thought would've never crossed his mind- well, technically, it hadn't. He withdrew from his oh-so-important make-out session.

"You taste good." Orochimaru commented. "Sorta like vanilla and-" He took another kiss, smirking. "-black cherries-"

"As much as I care, you're irritating." Ryu growled, grabbing the Sannin and tugging him back down, catching him off guard. He regained his senses and withdrew.

"Hold on for a minute!" He snapped, unbuttoning his shirt, before throwing it to the ground.

"If you don't hurry up, if you're still here in the morning, I'm going to shove your ass down a flight of fucking stairs!" She snarled impatiently, while he stood on his knees, looking at her. He put his arms out , smirking at her tauntingly.

"Then dominate me." He said in reply. Ryu's face was red from anger.

"Shut up." She hissed, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down to her.

They were just like a pair of Tasmanian Devils with their 'love bites', scratching, growling- and her barking things at him- it was some what of at 'love to hate' type of love. Fighting and yelling and screaming at one another from time to time, picking on one another, getting on the others nerves. It was, literally, the only way they showed affection or at least tonight, it was.

Orochimaru lay on his back on the soft, red magenta sheets, of his bed. Ryu lay on her side, to his left, facing him. It was strange- normally, the girls would be cuddling with him after sex. Ryu did nothing of the sort. She just kept to herself, seeming as if she was ignoring him entirely, as if- he wasn't even there. It was THE perfect time, to propose.

"I,am Orochimaru, and I have chosen you, Kamikoro Ryu, to be my mate for eternity. Until my last breath, as well as yours. Do you accept my proposal of partnership?" He whispered into her ear. It made him dreadfully nervous but, nonetheless, he was both eager and hesitant, for her reply. But she was tired and wasn't really awake, probably, so he was probably ok- unless she was faking. His fingers brushed her cheek- just to make sure- Ryu reacted by scrunching her nose momentarily.

"Ryu, did you hear me?" He asked, a slight hint of irritation in his voice, not wanting to repeat himself again.

"Uh-huh." Came her very sleepy and hardly awake, reply.

"Then what did I just ask you, Ryu?"

"If- I wants to be your mates-" Came her reply, drowsiness slurring her speech.

"So? What do you say, Ryu?"

Ryu happily nuzzled her pillow with her cheek sleepily. "Uh-huh."

" 'Uh-huh' what?"

"Sure, yezz okiez-" Ryu said, accepting his proposal three times, before yawning. "Nite-nite-" Orochimaru turned onto his side, watching, as she slipped away from reality.

He suddenly felt- calm. He reached over, and pulled her closer to him, cuddling with her, as she slept. Hugging her, burying his face into her slightly damp hair, while he felt as if her exotic scent of cinnamon and red apple welcomed him openly, making him realize the heaviness of his eye lids. They shut him from the outside world, thrusting him into pitch-black nothingness- the only comfort was Ryu's warm sent and her warmth, to keep them closed.


	4. Taking a Chance Pt2

Taking A Chance

Pt.2 (OroOC)

* * *

(Next Day)

Orochimaru yawned, stretching, cuddling his new mate closer to his body. She was as as soft as a pillow, and around the...size of...one.

His eyes snapped open, as he threw aside the covers. She wasn't there- a pillow- was in his arms. Orochimaru growled angrily, and threw the pillow to the ground, covering his face with his hand.

She wasn't there. He was alonbe- truely, alone.

A familiar cinnamon and apple musk, that waffled in and out of his nose. He got excited, looking around the apartment for her but she wasn't there- just as he had realized before. Eventually he found the source of the scent, which was her pillow.

He memorized her scent, before throwing on some clothes and a jacket, running out the door. Following her scent, to find her.

(Train Station)

"One ticket for the Sand Village, please."

The secretary nodded, typing away on her keyboard, to get her the ticket. She gasped, as she was suddenly pulled back,

"Make that two tickets." A husky voice growled, as Ryu pushed herself away from the person.

"LOOK! You were just a few minutes of fun, so I didn't sign up for a relationship!"

Orochimaru smiled, hugging her.

"haha, that's funny Ryu-You have such a great sense of humor." He said.She flinched.

"You're- not mad?"

"Nope."

"You're not going to hit me?"

He looked at her, a bit surprised. "Why would I hit you?!" He hugged her from behind, pressing her back against his chest, while he rubbed her stomach lovingly. "Remember, you're carrying my baby."

She blushed slightly. "N-Not here please-"

"I can't show people how much I love you?" He questioned playfully. "I want to scream out to the entire WORLD, that I love you and our future child."

"Please don't-"

Orochimaru let go of her, cupping his hands over his mouth.

"HEY EVERYBODY!"

Everyone looked his way, stopping what they were doing.

"THIS BEAUTIFUL WOMAN RIGHT HERE, IS THE MOTHER OF MY FUTURE CHILD, AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH, THAT I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW! AND I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY SOUL!"

The entire train station, applaud him, as she looked back and grinned at Ryu, who stood there, looking annoyed.

"What?"

"You don't even know me!"

"I asked you to be my mate last night, and you said yes."

"I was DRUNK!"

"You were definitely sober."

"You drugged me."

"No drug can make me this happy."

"You tricked me you con artist!"

"You came willingly-"

Everything she threw at him, he threw right back. Her words were icy and negative, and he easily flipped them, so he repeated only kind and positive remarks. She finally gave up, and canceled the two train tickets. Orochimaru giddily, lead her back to the apartment- so she can get her things.

"Why am I getting my shit again?" She questioned.


	5. Expensive Tastes Pt1

Expensive Tastes

Pt.1 (KakuOC)

* * *

She sat there, on a small bed. Trying to understand how this had all happened, when suddenly, the door knob twisted to the right, before the door was opened. He slipped into the room, shutting the door behind Him, gliding over to the bed.

"Hello, young one."

She crawled as far away from Him as possible, but the wall would let her go no further, after she had her back pressed against it. He reached out, His fingers gently cupping her chin, while His thumb gazing back and forth with a feather-like touch. She whimpered, squinting her eyes shut tight, when He released her and leaned in towards her ear.

"You're such a pretty thing-" He breathed, withdrawing to play with a strand of her long, brown hair, between His index finger and His thumb. "Even if you are a prostitute..."

"I'm not a prostitute." She whispered quietly, while He sat down on the opposite side of her.

"Oh, really?" He questioned bemusedly. "Then what do you consider yourself, when you have a sugar daddy, hm?"

She didn't answer, making Him smile as he stood up, gently running His fingers under her chin, leaving a trail of goose-bumps.

"You're such a pretty thing-" He purred. "Now, be a good girl and come along, dear."

She shook her head in refusal of His offer, His smile vanishing.

"What? Aren't you sick of being treated like a sex slave?" He asked her, His hand grabbed hers, pulling her to her feet. "Allow me to fix that for you." He said, flashing a grin, showing a sharp pair of pearly, white fangs. She swallowed.

"You're a smart girl. I'm sure you know what I could do to you. of you don't listen..." He sneered, making her look down. She stood there, and He released her hand making His way out of the room, with her at His heels.

( Konoha )

"Now go on now, dear, don't be shy..." He encouraged her.

"I-I c-can't-" She whimpered.

He jumped down from the light pole He had been perching on. There was a gust of wind, as He appeared behind her, the ends of His black cloak, tasting the cool night air as it danced with the strands of her hair, that the wind danced with as well. He leaned down, His icy breath on her neck, making a strange shiver climb her spine.

"You don't realize, how much pleasure I'll get, from sinking my fangs into your neck, my dear-" He hissed in her left ear. "-I'm true to my word about your freedom from this- man. Don't worry- I'll promise- I will NOT leave you or without you."

She swallowed, squinting her eyes shut, nodding with a shudder.

"O-Ok-" She said as He smirked, vanishing, making her look back. He was in the same place He was before He jumped down. She sighed, walking forward, and ringing her 'boyfriend's' doorbell.

The door opened to reveal a boy with long, brown hair, and white eyes.

"Neji!" She smiled, before being enveloped in a hug.

"Oh, thank GOD!" Hyuuga Neji said before withdrawing and pulling her into his part of the Cadet Branch Mansion, shutting the door behind her. "I was horrified when I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry-"

"Wait- you left with another guy, didn't you?!" Neji demanded angrily.

"N-No I-I didn't! I swear!"

_'Slap!'_

She fell to the floor, laying there for a moment, before she struggled to her feet.

"Cheating WHORE!" Neji shouted at her, grabbing her arm, pulling her roughly to her feet, before she was pulled away from him.

"Don't touch her!" He hissed at Neji, an arm around her shoulders. "She was with ME and she'll be coming with me, when I leave."

"She's MY girlfriend! I buy all her stuff!" Neji snarled defiantly. "And I'll be taking Kihari BACK!" The Hyuuga declared while making a grab for her, before He pushed her behind Him slightly. He leaned forward in front of her, growling lowly, showing his fangs.

"I don't THINK so." He hissed, looking back at her. "Step back-" She hesitated heavily."-NOW. And you might want to cover your eyes."

She did, as Neji made a lunge for Him. He grabbed Neji's throat, in his mouth. There was a sickening rip, and Neji hit the floor, a pool of blood, slowly forming around him. He stood, before spitting to His left.

The other part of Neji's throat, fell to the floor with a wet 'thump'. He turned slightly to her.

"It's- unfortunate- you had to see that... Kihari..." He said, before spitting at the ground. "Disgusting. Truly revolting-"

"Don't you- drink- blood?" She asked, as He wiped the crimson fluid from His mouth with His sleeve.

"Yes- but I have a peticular taste." He said. "Come, let's go-"

"T-Thank you-" She said. He bent down and kissed her cheek, getting His fingers in her hair.

"I always keep my word." He smiled.

"H-Hey! I-I don't even know your name!" She cried, thinking He would vanish and leave her there. But, He smirked at her.

"Kakuzu-" He looked at her. "You know- I traveled all the way from Japan- just to find you."

"Whoa! Really? You came to America just for ME?!" Kihari asked. "Dude, that's like- determination right there-"

Kakuzu nodded, but grabbed her left hand.

"I, am Kakuzu, and I have chosen you, Kihari, as my mate- for eternity. Until my last breath, as well as yours." Kihari blushed. "Do you accept my proposal of partnership?"

"So- what does that all mean?" she asked.

"It's- kind of like getting married- only, not as expensive, and it lasts longer, and there aren't any rings. But-" Kakuzu bent down, kissing her, and she didn't fight. "- if you want a ring- then I'll go out and buy you a ring. You just have to say 'yes', and you'll never be hurt again."

She thought about it for a moment, before she nodded, and hugged his neck.

"I accept!" She said, before he picked her up.

"You can't get out of this now- no matter how much you want to- you're fine with that?" He asked, just to make sure. She smiled at him.

"Diamonds are forever." She reminded him, making him smile.

"My, you're quite the little gold digger, aren't you?" He said, before walking out of the house. "But of course, you want your ring now, right?" She nodded vigorously, a sparkle in her eyes. "Then, I'll take you to the most expensive jeweler in the country, for your ring."

The windows rattled, before flying open, as a night breeze, carried leaves into the house. The breeze quickly spun around her and Kakuzu, before they vanished.


	6. Forever Separated

Forever Separated

pt.1 (SasuNaru KimiOC)

* * *

They sat on the swings, swinging, laughing together, enjoying one another's company as they always did.

"You like this park, Nina?" He asked her. His cute little sister, only a year younger than him, at the age of 14, smiled at him and nodded happily. Her blond hair in a pair of high pig tails- just like her brother's Sexy No Jutsu.

"That's great." Uzumaki Naruto, smiled, before looking at her. "You've been working hard, oneii-chan. from what I've heard! Taking on three jobs- that' must be hard for you-"

She shook her head, before giving him a 'it's-all-good' smile. Naruto frowned at this. He stopped swinging, making his younger sister look at him in shock and confusion.

"Neii-Chan?" She asked in a whisper. She, unfortunately, wasn't born with the strongest vocal cords, like everyone else. She was almost mute, but she was working on making her voice louder.

Naruto's reply, was abruptly shooting out of his swing, and tackling her to the ground, away from the swing set, masking sure he took the damage of the fall. A dark navy blue blur, crashed down into the swing set, like a meteor, a split millisecond, after Naruto had jumped out of his swing. The dark navy-blue shadow, stood, giving a dark chuckle, as Naruto stood up, helping his sister up as well, who blinked in confusion and innocence. Unaware of the cause of her older brother hugging her so tightly, her face buried in his black shirt, looking to her right, only to see the inside of his bright orange jacket.

a white blur, landed on the opposite side of Naruto, than the navy-blue shadow. It slowly stood up, catching the heated glare of the first one.

"So- you want my mate as well?" The navy one questioned, smirking. "Kimimaro?"

"Yes, I do." The white one replied calmly. "Sasuke."

"N-Neii-C-Chan?" Nina asked quietly, Naruto holding her closer, making her quickly squint her hazel eyes shut, causing only more pain.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled.

"One of the many 'classic' questions." "Kimimaro" said.

"First come, first serve, Kimimaro!" "Sasuke" yelled, vanishing. Kimimaro vanished, as well. Both, grabbing one of the siblings, and quickly, ripping them apart. Sasuke had an arm around Naruto's chest, trying to make him stop struggling.

"Kuso yarou!" Naruto snarled, turning around, hitting Sasuke in the face. "Let- go of me!" Sasuke's hold flaunted- just for a mere second- but Naruto was already running at Kimimaro, who had an arm around her shoulders. She bit her captor's arm, making him grunt, before fleeing from him. Both captors hissed angrily, before lunging forward, and grabbing their victims, glaring one another down, while the two siblings held hands as best they could.

"Keep your stupid female mate, AWAY, from MINE." Sasuke snarled, making Kimimaro snort.

"With PLEASURE. Who'd want to get close to your damn mate, ANYWAYS?!" Sasuke held a vise- grip around Naruto's waist, making him growl, before taking a swipe at the white cloaked male with his sharp vampire nails. Nina whimpered, and if it wasn't for Kimimaro's realization she was being held in front of him, he wouldn't have jumped back and on top of a wall.

"NINA!" Naruto yelled, watching his sister, dangle there helplessly, 15 feet off the ground. Kimimaroscooped her up and cradled her in the crook of his arm, his free arm, grabbing a handful of his white cloak before dramatically twirling it around the both of them. Just like a vampire would. Before they vanished in a thing wisp of lavender smoke. Sasuke sighed, letting go of Naruto, who instantly ran over to the wall.

"HEY!" He yelled, storming after the blond, who watched as a single drawing, floated to the ground, before coming to stop. It was only of Nina's no-talent drawings, that showed stick figures of him and her, holding hands, and a little pink and red heart between the two of them and 'Friends 4 ever' written over them in her neat hand-writing.

"Come on, we're leaving-" Sasuke purred silkily in the blonde's ear, wrapping an arm around his waist, as Naruto held the picture to him, before Sasuke made the two vanish. Just as Nina and Kimimaro had.


	7. The Wolf and the Sheep Pt1

The Wolf and the Sheep

Pt.1 (SasuNaru)

* * *

"Ngh!" Naruto grunted, as his back was pinned against a wall, before the raven-haired stranger, raved his mouth savagely again.

He had thrown off the blonde's jacket, as it lay on the floor. Sasuke, moved down, kissing the Uzumaki's neck repeatedly, lustfully, getting harder and harder every second, from anticipation.

"S-Stop-" Naruto moaned, hopping, that the Uchiha would do what he said. He didn't. Naruto got mad, taking a deep breath, putting his hands on the stronger boy's chest.

"Get...OFF, JACKASS!!"

Sasuke fell to the ground, letting out a groan, as he turned over onto his stomach on the ground. Naruto, quickly ran over to where his jacket was, feeling the angered air, around the Uchiha.

The vampire hissed loudly, taking a swipe at the demon-fox child's feet, with a clawed hand. Naruto dodged the pissed-off creature's, attack, and grabbed his jacket. He attempted to run for the open window, in which they had entered, before he was roughly pinned to the ground.

Dark violet eyes, locked onto his own.

"Leaving so soon? Come- stay a while, won't you?" Sasuke purred darkly, waving a hand at the window. The doors slammed shut, locking themselves, as Sasuke smile at Naruto smugly. "Now- where did you think you were going to go, love?" He asked, his smile vanishing when a small hiccup, reached his ears.

Tears ran down Naruto's face, making Sasuke withdraw, thinking he had scared his possible-future-mate, into crying.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto sniffed. "Nina!" He sobbed, making Sasuke frown. The Uchiha stood up, and walked over to his vanity, sitting down in his 'Emo Stool', in depression. He looked at his reflection, as his anger melted away in to loneliness, so did his violet eyes melt back to their normal red color.

What was wrong with him? He was a bombshell! But- Naruto was still fawning over some- WHORE?! Some dirty little TRAMP?! Sasuke heatedly approached Naruto.

"Who's this tramp- Nina, is it?" He demanded angrily, as Naruto stood up, and blank look on his face. "What's her role in your life?"

'WHAM!'

"You BASTARD!" Naruto screamed hysterically, his blue eyes burned in with rage. "I don't give a DAMN who or WHAT you are. But I will beat your ass DOWN, if you EVER- call my sister a TRAMP, AGAIN!"

Naruto ran and locked himself in the vampire's bathroom, slamming the door shut with a thunderous 'boom'. Sasuke stood there, after the blond had punched him in the face.

His sister. His sister-

Sasuke realized his huge mistake he had just made. He knocked on the door.

"Naruto- can I come in?"

"-sniff- No." Naruto said from inside the bathroom.

"Look- I...I'm sorry. I thought she was your girlfriend or something- she probably looks just like you-" Sasuke said, the lock clicked, and Naruto opened the door.

"I'm just- worried- about her!" Naruto cried, as Sasuke pulled the blonde into a supporting embrace. "She- c-can't really defend herself- against one of- you!"

"I, am Sasuke Uchiha, and I have chosen you, Naruto Uzumaki, as my eternal mate, until my your last breath, as well as mine. Do you accept my proposal of partnership?"

Naruto gave him a questioning look, as Sasuke scratched the back of his neck.

"Its- um- standard procedure." He said. "Look-if you says yes, then- I'll go and- find some way to let you know that your sister is ok-"

Naruto looked down. "I-I don't know- I don't really know you that well- and- what's so great about being your mate anyways?"

"Are you- rejecting me?" Sasuke asked, plopping down onto his mattress, covering his face. "I failed. I-I'm screwed-" Sasuke left the room, just as Orochimaru, was walking in.

"Sasuke-Kun? Wha-"

"R-Rejected-" Sasuke laughed, before vanishing. Orochimaru walked in, blinking, as he noticed Naruto.

"Oh- You must be Sasuke's mate-" Orochimaru presumed, as a purple-haired woman walked into the room, standing behind the other vampire, crossing her arms.

"I- never really answered him. I said 'what's so great about being your mate anyways?'." Naruto admitted. Orochimaru looked taken back.

"O-Oh."

"I-I think he's going to kill me now-"

"He's just-(the woman: 'being his emo self')- trying to deal with what he took, as rejection." Orochimaru said.

"But why is he like that?"

The woman, rolled her eyes, reaching over and grabbing a book from Sasuke's dresser, before walking over and hitting the vampire over the head with it. He grunted, holding his head.

"What'd I do?!" He asked.

"You dumbass-" She glanced over at Naruto, then back over at Orochimaru, shaking her head. "-un-fucking BELIEVABLE, Oreos!" She hissed in disgust, as she turned to the Uzumaki, smiling at him kindly.

"Hi sweetie! Listen. The faggot over here, just can' get to it, to I'll give it to ya short n' sweet." She said. "Vampires- only get once chance, to give their desired mate that little speech Emo-Loser back there, just gave to you. He thinks you rejected him, and that means- that's right, bucko- he's going to die alone without any lovins. And, yea, it's gonna be your fault."

Orochimaru smirked at Naruto. "Mr.Uzumaki (Uchiha), meet my bombshell of a mate, Ryu-NGH-" Her high heel in his back, a vein, pulsing, on the side of her head.

"Who in the HELL, told YOU to speak! I wanna saber toothed tiger cub, STAT! Get to it, bitch!" She snarled at him, as he bowed, and left to find her what she wanted. Ryu turned back to Naruto with a smirk on her face.

"Heh- Saber-toothed tigers are extinct." She smiled. "Hey- wanna make a deal?"

"What type of deal?" Naruto asked, as she grabbed the front of his shirt, and tugged him over to her, whispering something in his ear, before letting him go. "I'll go get the loser"

She left, and quickly returned with Sasuke. She winked at Naruto and whispered a 'good luck', before vanishing herself.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"I-" Naruto blushed. "I want to be your mate."

Sasuke's ears perked. "Really?"

"I accept." Naruto said, before Sasuke kissed him.

"I'm sure you want me to keep to my promise, huh?"

"No- Ryu-Chan said she'd do some thing- But- I just-" Naruto sat on the bed. "Can we- get to know each other. You know- like the trivial stuff?"

Sasuke looked at the door.

"You little BITCH!" He snarled at the girl who watched them. She giggled girlishly, smiling mischievously.

"Heh- guess that's my cue!" She said squirrely, leaving the room, Sasuke ran after her, Naruto ran to the door way, as Sasuke vanished to the right.


End file.
